Turned Tables
by Someones Desire
Summary: A whole new story out of my style, but going to try and make it work... "A-...tutor? ...You must be joking!" The man laughed out. The woman gave him a stern glare of her own that instantly shushed him, "I'm I laughing?" Not caring weather he ,himself, passes or not, Kagome tries to deal with him the best she could. A K/K project.
1. Prologue

_ A/N: Started as a short story for my own entertainment, but decided to grow and show it to you people out there on your mobiles or computer screens. Review if you want more. _

* * *

The small group of teachers around the wooden oak desk got frustrated as they piled packs of papers together, looking and making comments at the students they had for the entire year.

"Kagome Higurashi, " A male called out in relief as he placed the students schedule neatly in front of himself. "Now that's a familiar face I'm happy with. Finally!"

"Kagome? Higurashi?" A woman raised her head to speak.

"Ahh. That's right. Your new here." The man sighed as he picked up the students folder and passing it to his right where the man aside of him merely passed it along to his right, giving it to the new teacher at the high school.

"Kagome Higurashi." The man stated again before slouching in his chair as the woman skimmed through the folder he had given to her. "Straight A's since middle school. Not to mention a wonderful girl indeed. Good kid."

"How so?" The woman challenged as she passed the folder to the same man who had passed it along her, giving it back to the man that had spoken. After getting the students folder back in his hands the man smiled at his new companion. "Participated in every school event that came up if I remember correctly, Helps at the retirement home down town and like I said she has great grades ,she gets her work done when told and brings it the next day if possible... Oh, and don't even mention about her personality. Sweetest girl I've ever met in my entire school career. Heart of gold if possible." The man sighed at the end of his sentence as he sat straight up again and placed the folder back in its place in front of him before picking up another students folder. "Too bad she has that hooligan for a 'boyfriend'. "

The woman raised her head once more again at the man, more interested that before "Oh? Now how would you know that Mr?..."

"Myoga." The man answered with a quick smile before looking back down at a students folder, "You have no idea how gossip flies fast here. As long as I remember they had been on and off for the past year. Plus ,I am friends with the boy's father...That Inuyasha..." The man sighed at the boy's name.

"Tessaiga...Inuyasha Tessaiga?" Another man had spoken out, jumping right in at the conversation. Mr. Myoga looked to his side and gave a slight nod towards the man that had spoken out. The man shook his head and looked out in front of him before shifting through the files in front of him before finding one and waving one into the air. "Got'em." The man sighed before checking back into the young boys file again.

"Straight C's. and has a very short temper if I remember correctly?" Myoga gave a slight nod towards him signaling that he had been correct.

"May I see that?" The woman had jumped in, getting very interested in these students.

"Knock yourself out." The man closed the file and instead of passing it along, he slid it across the table making its way towards the new teacher they had.

The woman smiled in gratitude at her new coworker before checking into the students file. A small picture of the student was clipped to the side of the folder as the woman stared at it. "Did...-Did he die his hair or something?" She asked in wonderment as she continued to stare at the students picture. Both men laughed and even the silent one between herself and Mr. Myoga, gave a chuckle. "Oh no, no, no. He is said to have albino in his blood." Myoga replied with a small smile.

"Ah, I see." The woman said. That must've been the reason of the color of his eyes as well. After getting a good look at the student, she looked over the boy's status. "He has a brother?" The woman spoke out raising her head towards the two gentlemen.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Sesshomaru Tokijin. A half brother is what you call it. Same father ,but separated by mothers. Great with grades, easy going ,but at times can be short tempered as his half brother Inuyasha." Myoga had spoken out again as he read over another students file."

"No kidding." The other man had commented on Mr. Myoga's statement on the students half brother. "I've got that boy too, in the same class as well!" The man pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He really didn't like the two in the same class.

Myoga chuckled at the man. "Looks like you got a hand full this year huh?"

The man shook his head before drowning his palms onto his face, "You don't know the half of it. Seriously. I have that _Yorozoku_ boy and his _gang_ too! God. It seems this year is out to get me." He exclaimed out in fear and exhaustion. All those boys in one room! For an entire period. _'It will be like setting wild animals in one small-tiny cage with only one piece of meat inside.' _The man thought desperately. The laughing instantly stopped and Mr. Myoga turned to the man who looked like he was just sentenced to a death contract. He didn't blame him. Anyone with that group of students, shoved into a one single classroom, was going to be difficult even for him. Pity was all over Mr. Myoga's face as he saw the man. "Oh man. You _do_ have it bad."

The woman scoffed. It couldn't possibly be that bad, can it? "How? Its just some boys. Nothing you can't handle I'm pretty sure." She declared, remembering how it was rumored that this teacher, in particular, was pretty strict in his working days. Both men looked up at the woman looking dumbstruck as the quiet one just shook his head and tisked silently under his breath. This woman was _obviously_ new.

"I'm sorry I didn't get your name Miss?..." The man trailed off for her to answer for herself.

"Kaugra. Kaugra Kaze." The woman replied flatly towards the man who had asked.

"Miss. Kaze. It obviously that your new here that if you don't know these troublemakers." The man sighed. "If their all going to be together then it is going to be _more_ serious trouble than it already is than by themselves."

"What was the other boys name? The Yorozoku one with the so called 'gang'". The woman gestured her two fingers on both hands as quotation marks as she changed the subject onto the boy. The man's brows scrunched up together as if in anger. "This is no joking matter Miss. Kaze! All these boys!-..In one sing-"

The woman held her hand up. Shushing him from continuing on with his statement. "First of all, I was in no joking matter and I apologize if I angered you in any way." She had said in a calm voice before raising both her elbows onto the table and resting her head onto her knuckles. Her red beady eyes set on the man. "And secondly. I do not appreciate you raising your voice towards me. I just asked a simple question. Now ,what's that boys whole name."

Mr. Myoga gave a small smile towards the pale woman. Already, he had a liking towards her as a partner in school business. He cleared his throat out loud. "Names Kouga. Kouga Yorozoku." He answered for the man beside to him who was just shushed seconds ago. The woman looked towards the half bladed man and gave a small smile in gratitude as he, as well, gave her the boy's permanent school file. Kaugra took it gladly, taking mental notes in her mind for remembering all these troublemakers names. She raised a brow at the boys file, looking at the small picture they had of him before skimming through his whole file. She stopped, feeling that something was int front of her. Kaugra raised her head up to see more files coming her way by the half bald headed man. "These are the so called gang of his." Myoga explained before plopping in front of her. She gave a quick nod before reviewing all files.

All three men looked amazed at her quickness. She was like the wind with the speed of hers. "Man, do all the boys at this high have long or weird hair." Myoga heard her mutter as she looked at all the files that he had given her. He would had given a chuckle if she didn't look so focused in the papers. After, what seemed to be seconds, of reviewing files, Kaugra slouched in her chair before picking up the Yorozoku boy's file again. "This boy." She pointed out. "Has failed all his classes except history and P.E... Why would you pass him? Seems that would have been a better option in my opinion that is." Kaugra muttered. All the other boys at least had decent grades but this one was a whole new story.

Myoga stayed quiet as well did the others.

"Well?" Kaugra pried.

"I honestly don't know. Guess he's just been lucky." The man from early of being shushed had said. The woman shook her head. This obviously was a weird high school. "Well then. At this rate. His luck is just going to run out anytime now in this grade." Kaugra baffled, running her slim fingers through her bangs before checking through his grades again. They were just awful as bad as his behavior saying on this piece if paper. '_Smoking on school grounds. Detention for aggressive language. Disruption and damage done on school property. Suspension for fiercely fighting on and near school grounds... Man, this kid has it all now doesn't he._' Kaugra thought as she looked at the list of how many times he had got written up for.

"I suppose your right Miss. Kuzo. He has flunked way to many classes to be acceptable in any matter." Myoga sighed as he rubbed his thin head of hair. He really hated the idea of holding back a student, but there was no other choice now was there. "But there is a way he can pass high school with at least decent grades. Even for a troublemaker like this one." Kaugra started, "All he needs is a tutor." She smiled.

"A tutor." The once shushed man said flatly. " Are you serious?"

"The most as I can be."

"And your going to do that Kaugra?" Myoga questioned.

The woman scoffed a half snort. "Please. I'm not going all through that drama. I meant that I run an elective this year for these kind of students. A lower grade student is partnered up with an higher grade student. Hmm. Lets say a struggling student has a problem with one specific subject throughout his or her periods. We simply find a student who is excellent in the same class as the other and pair them up together to help the lower student succeed or to get a better grade than before."

Myoga raised his hand to his chin and clenched it. This might actually work for this failing student. There might still be hope for this boy-. "But Yorozoku... He is mostly failing all his classes. I doubt that there will be a student out there to help him in everything." The once shushed man spoke out. Kaugra raised a brow at the man that had spoken out. This was true. The woman scrunched up her nose in thought.

"Well..." Myoga said uneasily, a small nervous smile was placed on his lips. Kaugra turned her head toward the thin haired man, "Yes? You have someone in mind." Myoga's uneasy smile grew relaxed as finally he nodded.

"Well are you going to share or what?" Her voice was stern with a hint of annoyance toward it. She hated when people did this.

" The Higurashi." A male voice rang out. Kaugra blinked and looked to her side to see the man that kept quiet through the whole conversation, speak up. She stopped her glare at the man before smirking at him. "And here I thought you were deaf." She stopped her smirk and turned to the other men, nodding to herself slowly. "Yes. That girl. Ah, what was her name?... Kagome! She'll do perfectly for this student."

"Kagome? Are you sure about that? I mean... She will be perfect to help this young man but.." Myoga started. He was actually going to give some time up on himself and help this student, but Kagome seemed to the fit the bill just right.

"But?" Kaugra grunted out through clenched teeth. She _really_ hated when people did this, always pausing right in the middle of their god damn sentences.

"That Inuyasha. I knew him since he was a child and can tell you that he's very possessive and he isn't very too fond of Kouga...-." Kaugra simply rolled her eyes at the thinning haired mans statement. She wasn't worried. Someone's can't be that possessive and protective now can they.

"Well this Kagome we're talking about likes to get her work done yes?" All three men at the table nodded their heads all at once and the woman smiled before leaning back on her chair. "Then this will be easy for her. It is for a counting grade on how you collaborate with your partner as well. The boy will understand, I'm sure of it." Kaugra said proudly and confident.

The once shushed man simply glared at the woman's beady red eyes before giving a deep sigh and finally releasing the topic out of his head and going back to his criticizing state on the more files that lay ahead in his hands. The silent man that only said a two words during the whole conversation going silent once more, focused on his work once again. Myoga, on the other hand, glared down at the files in his lap. Still not sure about the decision this little group of co-workers were making. As he was about to argue towards the woman with the strange red eyes, she stood, making her seat that she sat upon make a noise as it reared back. He lifted his head up to see her pick up her dark velvet coat, that he was unaware of the woman having, that was hung on the back of the chair. Files were neatly placed on her chest as she held it with her forearm while the other arm held her coat. Fully standing, she pushed her chair in with a mere roll of a hip.

Kaugra gave a small smile toward the group of three men, now all staring at her as if expecting her to say something of why was she standing up. "Well... I'd love to stay here and chit-chat with you three men, but I must get going now. I'll finish these at home. Thanks for inviting me and all. I'll see you on the first day of school." Miss. Kuzo gave, what would've been a charming smile for woman before heading toward the door and swiftly exiting it.

* * *

_Remember this is a prologue so it's short. Other chapters in the future will be a bit longer detailed, better and bigger paragraphs, but in order to that to happen you must review! Think it of as my source of hunger (lol that's just sad. C: ) _

_さようなら __Sayōnara..._


	2. Ichi jikan me

_A/N: Honestly i'm enjoying to write this C: And i Thank you for those of you three that reviewed, honestly it's much appreciated. Hopefully more of you guys will review! Remember reviews means more chapters!_

* * *

_１時間目..._

* * *

The first warm rays of sunlight arrived as it rose up to the hill the Higurashi shrine and home was placed upon. It's warm rays slowly but steady making its way up to a window and peeking on a sleeping girls bedroom, it's light twinkling and dancing on her face.

Kagomes noise cringed before a deep feminine groan escaped her lips. Her hands, which she had taken out from under her belly, raised up and attempted to swat at the sun's rays that dared to enter her room and awaken her from her deep slumber. After a few attempts to swat the sunshine away which was seemingly impossible for her early awaken state. She silently cursed under her breath, let her hands fall ,and rose from her bed which needy called her back once the thick covers were taken away from her slim form. Kagome shivered as the five thirty cold air inside her home, seemed to taken her warm body heat away and replaced it with a cold kiss of air that sent shivers up her spine. She really hated the mornings, especially in April. The air in the morning was freezing to her. Kagome looked sadly back towards her small bed which called for her back as if saying, _'It's too cold right now come back baby.'_ She smiled at the amusement of role playing that was in her mind.

_'Beds can't talk.' _Kagome slightly forced herself to adjust to the cold brisk air that covered her body, head to toe. She just had to get ready. After all her best friend, Sango would be coming to pick her up and eat her food for breakfast as usual. It was like a routine that of her best friend's ,since they were just little children and their moms were great friends. That is when they were instant best friends at that moment on and seemed to be going really well from then on. Even though Sango was a slight bit older that she was it didn't matter, they were like peanut butter topped on with jelly served with a cold glass of milk. It just mixed well. Kagome's head then turned and looked to her side to see a tall full figure mirror leaning on the wall. Her dark wavy hair was slightly tangled and her eyes looked as if she had just been crying, slightly tinted with a pink color with a small puff towards it. She then fully turned towards her mirror and raked her slim fingers through her thick hair. Nothing but a slight run through the hair won't fix to her tangled hair as for her eyes she knew they would die down and turn back to their normal white color in a short amount of time. Her fingers slightly got caught a time or two before her hair was knot free and smooth to the touch. Kagome smiled satisfied that her hair today was easy to manage. She then stretched her back making a small quiet bone crake of a sound before there were no more to be heard. As she stretched Kagome looked at her desk's chair and saw her neatly placed clothes she had chosen out from the day before school was going to start. She was always the one to be organized.

In no time she pulled on her skirt, shirt, and high kneed socks along with her brown school shoes on her feet and she was ready to go with time to spear... Even if her shoes weren't _'up'_ to fashion, Kagome didn't think you had to be uncomfortable to be nicely dressed and she was the one to rather chose comfort than _un_-comfort. Plus you just had to chose the right clothes to match her shoes. It wasn't that difficult, Kagome thought as she fumbled with the leather buckles. _'And it defiantly beats walking like some penguin around school for the entire year.'_ Kagome thought as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Minty and fresh, She headed downstairs and to her amazement saw her little brother laying on the sofa a play station controller laying forgotten in his hand as the tv was on pause. Kagome glared at his sleeping form before quickly going down the last few steps and marched right up to the tv and pushed the off button for the game he was supposedly playing. Kagome looked down at her little brothers head and couldn't help but poke him hard at his temple. "Sota Higurashi!" Her voice bellowed his full name like their mother causing Sota to jump at the sound.

"Grandpa?" He yawned while he groggily stretched giving Kagome a full view of his elementary school uniform. He was ready at this hour?! "No it's me. Why are you dressed? ...you don't even start school till 8:00!" At her voice Sota's eyes widen as he gave her an uneasy smile. Even if it wasn't their mother, Kagome still seemed to be a second mother like figure towards him.

"Heh, heh... You see... Uhh...I thought it would've been a great idea t-to get ready early so I could play video games..." He mumbled at the end his sentence trying to make it hard for her to try hear him. "Please don't tell mom!" Sota blurted out as he let go of the play station controller and firmly griped the under the sofa cushions looking frantic. Kagome placed both balled up fists at her hips giving the same stance that her mother gives before noticing his bed hair. Her serious face broke down as she let her hands let loose and one cup his cheek while the other try to flatten his hair down from its frizzy state. "I'm guessing you slept good since you got your hair all messed up." Kagome chortled a short lived giggle as she retrieved her hand to lick it and place it in his hair making the standing bed hair go down. Sota gently pushed her away, "Eww! Don't spit on me." He silently laughed. Kagome smiled gleefully at her little brother. "Stop being so dramatic Sota. I could've spit on you if I wanted but I chose not to. Now-." She gave him serious face that meant business. "I won't tell mom, but you gotta promise to never do this again got it."

"Bu-!" Sota stopped himself before mischievously smiling and nodding, "Yeah sure whatever you want sis."

"I mean it Sota. Your clothes are already wrinkled. Promise me." Kagome then smiled at him holding her pinky up and straight. Making a disgruntled sound, Sota dropped his playful smile and and held up his pinky before hooking it with hers rolling his eyes. "Promise" he sighed. He didn't know why she always made him feel guilty if he didn't _'pinky promise_' her, but either way he smiled at her knowing he couldn't break it now.

Kagome grinned satisfied he put up with the promise before letting her hand fall from his. "Now go to your room and at least try to straighten out your uniform and get some sleep. You still have at least two hours and thirty minutes left and trust me, you better enjoy it while you still have it." Seeing him get up and swiftly go upstairs out of the vision of her eye she placed herself in his previous seating spot sighing in relief once heat pooled in her skin a tiny bit.

'_I hope Inuyasha has the same class with me. Well at least one, that'll be fine too... Oh! And Sango and Miroku. Their always fun when their together_.' Kagome grinned to herself at the memory of Miroku '_accidentally_' giving a light tap on her rump before he had time to explain, her best friend had already set her back her hand to deliver a full forced smack to his face, leaving a red hot mark on his cheek for the entire day. She sighed happily for the two, now that they had reviled their true feelings to one another over their break. But either way, Kagome knew that the smack on the face days were surely to come now even they were a couple. '_Speaking of Sango_...' Kagome lifted up from the sofa and quickly rushed upstairs to grab her phone in her bedroom before running back downstairs and giving the girl a call.

After a few seconds of rings she answered, "Hello?"

"Sango where are you? You should've gotten here by now and eating my food."

Kagome heard Sango snort into the phone making her smile, "Ya know I don't just come over there just to eat. Anyways I'm making a turn right now to your street. Come down, i'll skip breakfast."

"Wow. I guess there is a first for everything." Kagome joked around with her.

"Shut up and get out of the house."

She laughed into the phone before tapping the end button on her phone. At times Kagome could've sworn Sango to be a expired tough cookie to give you a stomach ache once you finished it, but the first bite was always sweet right? That you just didn't care what the consequences were. Kagome quickly rushed upstairs and crept into her mothers bedroom to give her a light kiss on her forehead, awakening her in the process. "I'm leaving mama. Wish me luck." Her mother smiled sweetly at her daughter before sighing, "Like you'll need it dear, but I will no matter what. Have a nice first day sweetheart." After that her mother fell asleep once more and Kagome left out the living room door, her backpack hanging on her shoulder, before locking the door behind her and rushing down the many stairs their families shrine had owed making her way to the simple Mitsubishi lancer ahead of her steps. She smiled gleefully once Sango caught sight of her and smiled her way before opening the door for her.

"Well wasn't someone taking their dear old time." Sango said as she started up the car. Kagome placed herself in the passenger seat before rolling her eyes at her best friends behavior before she placed her backpack in the back where Sango's backpack was placed as well. "I hope I get to have you for at least one of my classes." Kagome sighed looking lazily out her side view mirror. "It would be a bust if that didn't happen."

"Aw, com'on Kagome don't think of the negatives. We'll know once we get our schedule now won't we." Sango said calmly as she drove on, stopping here and there. Kagome simply nodded and turned to a station on the radio playing her favorite song, she bobbled her head slowly and mumbled a few verses.

Lost in the beat of the music Kagome merely placed her head against the glass of the window not really realizing how close they were towards the school until the music stopped suddenly in the middle of the song. Kagome's face twisted and lifted her head off the glass glaring at her friend. "The heck? Why'd you stop the music?" Sango looked up at her smiling before pointing out the window. Kagome looked towards the direction of the pointed finger and saw the school she missed so much and surprisingly missed while driving... "We were here for about five minutes. I thought you would snap out of it once the car stopped moving, but I guess you didn't." She shrugged before taking out the keys and getting her and Kagome's backpack out from the back seats.

"Let's go."

* * *

A puff of smoke busted out from the tailpipes once the motorcycle came to a halt into an empty parking space. Students walking by stared at the motor beast before shrugging it off and continue to walk around the campus. He sighed in relief. He really hated the feeling of staring, not that he'd had shown it outside of course he just simply hated the tingling feeling of eyes glued on him. Kouga grunted as he picked himself off the motorbike and putting the side stand down making it tilt but stand. His long dark hair stood perfect in its high pony tail as he pulled off the face covered helmet off his head reveling it has not been messed up with frizzy helmet hair. Kouga kept his head focused as he pulled out the one key to his motorcycle and slipped it in his back pocket. Lifting up the secret department under his seat ,Kouga pulled out his dark backpack along with his light leathered black jacket. Pulling both on and locking his bike as he started to walk towards the campus.

Not even with at least more than five steps on the campus, his smirk showed as three young men rushed up towards him. "Ayee, Kouga!" One yelled out making Kouga's smirk into a grin towards the small group of guys that came up to him. "Thought you said you were going to drop out! You sly dog your such a fucking lair you hear." Another said behind him as a grin was placed on his features, small dimples showing in his cheeks. Kouga looked over his shoulder and elbowed the guy named Ginta right in the stomach. "Don't ever call me that...Pft dog.. " he said ,the grin never leaving his face indicating that they were all rough housing. Ginta just grinned at him before patting his stomach, "good thing I got a gut of steel." He slightly muttered causing all four to chuckle.

"Alright, alright let's go. The group is wait'en for you Kouga. God, I swear your like a prince of those wolves." The one male that has yet to speak had said jokingly, wrapping and arm around Kouga's broad shoulders. His ruby red eyes read mischief as he grinned a devilish smile. Kouga looked to his side before letting him lead him, "Alrigh' Hinten, lead the way." He said as he recalled the memory of meeting his best friend, always jokingly making fun of himself for having the color of his eyes. Saying that when he popped out of his mother the doctor looked at him and the first thing he saw was his eyes before saying 'Damn!' .Out loud. It was true though, that was the first thing that came to his mind when he had first met the guy. Damn. He was pretty cool once Kouga had gotten used to him they both had similarities in a way. Both liked their hair long and both had distinctive eye colors. It was good enough.

Hinten and the two other boys lead Kouga deeper and deeper into the school next to the back of the bleachers across from the cafeteria tables. Away from preppy annoying guys and girls when it was lunch time, even if it was across a short distance , anywhere away from spirited girl squeals was good enough for him. A group of guys and a little amount of girls stood around the bleachers, leaning on dumpsters that they were next to. Puffs of smoke entered their mouths and left either the same way in or by their nostrils. Forgotten folded dead cigarette laid by their feet meaning that they smoked a lot than their suppose to, but Kouga only shrugged and pulled out a packet of his own once he had arrived to the little group. All guys greeted him in excitement before they went back to their smoking ways or either started or resumed their conversation. "So-" Ginta's twin, Hakkaku, started before blowing out a smoke of air, "What do ya think this school year gonna be like Kouga?"

Kouga looked up at Hakkaku sitting on a dumpster before smirking, taking a puff of the cigarette he held in his hands and blowing it out, "I don't give a damn about that. But if I had to make a lucky guess, I'd say the same as last year. Fresh meat, fights, nerds to pick with, and tons sex in the air." He snorted as some of the guys whistled out load at his last remark and the little woman they had either smirked mischievously or rolled their eyes.

"So pretty much your daily life!" An unknown voice called out the group. Kouga looked up at the way the voice had come from before closing his eyes and leaning both his elbows on the dumpster behind him. "Smart ass." He chuckled, a smirk placed on his lips. The guys laughed before slowly going back to the way they were. The misty smoke mostly filled the entire spot where they had smoked the entire time before the bell rang throughout the whole campus. Kouga payed no mind as he walked slowly, taking his time, as the the others did towards the office to see their first schedule for the entire school year._ "No switches!"_ The old woman rang out, trying as she might to be humorous as she pinned up papers in the high school quad for all to see.

"Excuse me-...uh.. Pardon me-...please?" Kagome eeped quietly as she tried to shove big meaty bodies. She really wanted to see her schedule early and just right where she needed Sango to shout and shove right through, she suddenly vanished! What a good friend to leave her just a few moments when they had just arrived. As she was about to tap the big meaty jock in front of her- She gasped as she felt someone grab her wrist and yank her body forward. Her petite body easily made it through as she was suddenly pulled into a chest. Sounds of leather smushed into her ear as she attempted to get out of the iron grip, trying not to make a scene as she was now in front. "Quit squirming will ya?!" A voice boomed from above. Her body then felt weak and relaxed as she looked up, knowing all to well of the owners voice. His amber eyes looking enraged yet confusion held in them as his grip loosened a tad. Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha, a sheepish smile as she stepped back, Inuyasha letting go of his grip once he felt her form relax to him, "Sorry. I thought it was someone else. Couldn't really see you through those guys." Kagome explained tossing her head back towards the towering teenagers in the back before twirling over and checking for her name on the one of the papers pinned up on a bored. He merely gave a quick look behind him to view at the over sized teens "Like I'd let anyone else touch you." She let a soft giggle escape her lips at his remark before she went back to scanning. He grabbed a hold of her wrist -again, and escorted her out of the horde of teens practically acting like wild animals just to get in the front and see their homeroom class.

"Hey! Inuyasha!- Inuyasha! I didn't even get to see my name!" Kagome snatched her wrist out of his hold and rubbed it in circular motion once they were in a tiny spot of clearing in the quad. "And stop grabbing me by the wrist!... You have a grip like a snake for crying out loud." She mumbled looking down at her palm. Why didn't he ever grab her by the hand instead of the goddamn wrist unless she pointed it out, which she she did every time it happened though it didn't seem to stick in his head. His brows raised up before worry filled his features. "I'm sorry Kagome-" As expected he grabbed her hand gently in his own before slowly walking forward. "I just forget sometimes...-" Inuyasha smiled down at her and once she realized he was smiling down at her ,she gently smiled back. She just couldn't get mad at him for so long. Her smile then faltered some, "Umm-...I still need to go back and check what class I have Inuyasha..."

"No need." He grinned. "After I spotted my name I saw yours just a few lines up from mine. We got the same homeroom Kagome, room 301. I can already tell this is going to be a great year."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm!"

Kagome equally grinned up at him before letting go of his hand and wrapping both her arms around his rolled up leathered jacket arm. "Love this year already." She said happily as she played with a silver strand of his hair between her nimble fingers. Just as she hoped he was in her class, he was! Maybe he was right. This was going to be a great year after all. She sighed sweetly at this thought. And maybe- just maybe there would be no drama at all. Kagome mentally shook her head, there was always drama no matter which way they turned and -Boom! It was there!

"Shit."

Kagome blinked and looked up at her boyfriend. "Inuyasha?-" she asked in confusion at his sudden out burst. "What's wrong?"

"Sesshomaru." He said flatly as he shifted. Kagome let her hands slip from his arm as she followed his gaze. And there he was, silver hair tied up, framed glasses set on his eyes as he sat in the far back corner slouching in his chair, a pen held under his bottom lip as he was looking at a piece of paper. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He had a distasteful look on his face and she didn't like it at all. Her hip swiftly bumped his and he let out a yipp. Distracted, Kagome made her way towards his step brother. "Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha call after her silently.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Kagome gave her best smile at him, ignoring her boyfriend's pleas. Sesshomaru just looked at her and as usual he gave no emotion towards her or anyone at all for that matter. Kagome held her hands behind her back as she leaned forward towards a desk next to him. "May I?" She asked politely and was happy to see him raise a brow before nodding in approval.

"What do you want?" He kept his eyes on the piece of paper not bothering to look at her, though Kagome didn't mind one single bit. "Nothing really, just to say hi." Sesshomaru raised a brow at her behavior. She always had a smile on her face -always- once he saw her. It was just odd. Maybe if he just played along she would go away and leave him be.

He placed the pen on top of the desk and took of his glasses off, turning his body towards her. His forearms rested on his knees as he looked up at her. He gave a ghostly smile at her ,almost deadly, "Hello." Kagome was surprised to say the least, he rarely smiled or showed any emotion at all but she always managed to break him either way, Kagome quickly returned the gesture before patting his head lightly.

"Hello!...See, now that didn't hurt now did it?"

"Painfully." His smile fell as he returned to his position before, ignoring the fact that he let her pet him like a lap dog. "Are you going to leave or will you stay where your at woman."

"If I left... would you care?"

"No."

"If I stayed, would you mind?"

He shifted in his seat before looking out the corner of his eye a displeased frown placed on his lips at her word play. "I suppose I would rather have _you_ to sit next by than some unfulfilling stranger. So... No. I would not." Her smile lifted as she heard this.

"But why are you here?" Sesshomaru questioned. Kagome raised a brow at his question. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Why are you here? If I remember correctly, which I do, I saw your name under the room in 801 not 301..." He said flatly as he grabbed his pen and wrote something down before turning his gaze back to her. Kagome's face paled at this. She then stood and walked over to her boyfriend which still has yet to move.

"The hell Kagome. Why'd you-"

"Did the number next to my name say 801 or 301!" Kagome placed her index finger on his lips to cut him off. His eyes widen and once she received no response than other than a cheeky nervous smile. She merely let her finger fall from his lips as she let sighed a heavy sigh. '_I'm not mad... I'm not mad...' _She thought to herself before kissing Inuyasha's cheek lightly and smiling sweetly at him. "It's fine Inuyasha. It was an honest mistake." His nervous smile fell as he relaxed before he returned the gesture, equally pecking at her cheek. "Hurry up before the final bell rings Kagome."

"I'll try." She gave one final smile at him, try as she might not to let her temper get the best of her. before rushing over towards Sesshomaru and giving a thank you. As Kagome exited the door and practically jogged to her correct classroom. She mentally thanked Sesshomaru for telling her what Inuyasha had mistaken. '_That would have been embarrassing_!' Kagome screamed in her mind as she imagined that the teacher would have to throw her out once he had noticed she wasn't suppose to be there. As her train of thought continued to chug along it abruptly stopped as she smelled a foul odor. "Smoke?" Kagome pinched her nose down as she kept her head to the ground. She absolutely hated the smell of smoke ,it made her woozy yet she bared with it when her father did it once he was still around. Where did it come from? Was there a fire? Kagome sacrificed a whiff and shook her head. It was a cigarette. Kagome snorted _'of course.'_

The scent of cigarette was long gone as Kagome finally made it to her real class, 801, just before the bell had rang and Kagome was happy to see Miroku and Sango in the middle waving at her, signaling to join them. "Where were you?! I was looking everywhere!"

Kagome sat down and gave her best friend a glare. "I turned around and you were gone! Where were _you_?"

"I guess I'm to blame on that Kagome dear. I just saw Sango and just had to whisk her away." Miroku raised a brow towards Sango, a grin placed on his lips. Kagome turned towards Miroku raising both her eye brows in surprise before turning back to her best friend a sly grin of Miroku's on her lips. "Oh?"

"Shut up! It's not like that." Sango said as her cheeks flushed with red leaving Kagome giggling.

"Sure." She said between bits of giggles.

"Shut up. The teacher is here." She grumbled as she stared ahead trying to ignore her best friend's and boyfriend's behavior.

The class went by fast to Kagome and the teacher Mr. Myoga was super nice and cool even if he was a bit half bald, she remembered seeing him last year in every school event she went to. At the last twenty-minutes, he ordered everyone to close the textbook they were reviewing and passed out the entire schedule for all their classes. "As you all know, they're will be no switching classes this year, unless you would like to take that up with the principle ..." Mr. Myoga had said as he went to each desk and passed out the slips. Once he was done he sat at his table up front and let the teens have their free time to chit-chat.

"Hey Sango? what did you get for your elective?"

"Hm? Oh I have wood shop. You Kagome?

"Umm... I'm not sure... What's AIHO?" Kagome said unsure.

"Is that even a word? Ask the teacher."

Kagome looked at Mr. Myoga and sighed before getting up from her desk and walked towards him. He looked up from his book, a gentle smile placed on his lips. "Oh, why hello there Kagome. What can I help you with?" Kagome smiled at him before pointing at her elective giving an uneasy smile. "Sorry if this sounds silly, but if i can, what's this class? I-I never heard it before I think..."

The half balled headed man smiled at her politeness before looking at the paper and it instantly made him remember which elective it was. "Oh no, it's not silly at all. I've would've been confused if I were at your position as well Miss Higurashi. It's a new elective a new teacher is trying out. A.I.H.O stands for advanced in helping others..."

"Advanced?... In helping others do what?"

"Well since your excellent in all your classes a chosen...umm...partner struggling with his classes..-or hers!- will need your help in order for them to succeed in their struggling classes..." As soon as he said that Kagome's face lit up. Seeing this Myoga smiled, relief washing over him.

"Hopefully I get a girl then." Kagome squealed in silent joy towards the teacher making his smile grow weak. "A... Girl?" He echoed her words and once she nodded he just smiled and nodded, just going with the act. "Hopefully..." he sang lightly and uneasily.

"Thank you for explaining this to me sensei. Much appreciated!" Kagome said before going back to her seat, missing the pity look he had given her before returning to his book.

"So... Found out what was AI- whatever is?" Sango said as her best friend sat back down next to her. Kagome nodded happily at her before explaining what it was to the two. After she was done Miroku snapped his fingers together looking at his elective too. "So that's what it meant!" He smiled down clenching his chin. Sango looked at him in surprise. "You have that class too?" Miroku looked up at Sango before nodding and Sango just shrank down in her seat. "Damn it. Well at least we all have math together right?"

"Yup."

"Mm-hmm!"

"Good. I don't wanna be a total loner in my classes." Miroku laughed at his girlfriend behavior before wrapping a arm around her shoulders. "Awh, light'en up Sango dear." He lightly pecked her cheek making her flush even more red than before making Kagome 'aww' at the two. She just relaxed in his arms and sighed before her hair stood in the back of her neck. '_His hand..._' Sango gritted her teeth hoping with all her might for him not to go _down there_. "Miroku?" She said in her most innocent voice as she can go by making Kagome stare oddly at her.

"Hmm-?" Clueless. Completely clueless.

"What did we talk about.." Her voice was edging as she stared at the clock, her hands clenching fists under her desk.

"Wha-?" Now he was dumbstruck stupid. Sango thought as she felt his hand draw closer and closer towards it's destination. "About that cursed hand of your." Her voice lost it's softness as she whipped her head towards the perverted boy-_ her_ perverted boyfriend, her brown long pony tail lashing Kagome straight in the face. Brown locks of hair getting in her mouth. "Hey!"

Miroku's hand froze just in time right above her tail bone. He smiled cheekily as he lifted the hand, squeezing the air right in front of Sango's face. "Heh-heh-...Don't blame me! Its got a mind of its own!" He said trying to make a joke to lighten the moment, which seemingly worked to his amazement. Sango just stared at the hand before rolling her eyes and turning her attention back to her best friend. Kagome taking string of long hair out of her mouth making a flat face towards Sango which only giggled and said sorry between bits of laughter.

A bell rang out suddenly without any warning braking Sango's laughter. "Have a good day everyone!" Mr. Myoga had called out making everyone get up from their desk and head out towards the door. Kagome lifting her bag, smiled at Sango and Miroku. "See you at lunch?" Her best friend had said as they exited out the classroom.

"Same place as last year?"

"Yup."

"Okay see you there, Com'on Miroku let's go meet our students!" Kagome squealed lightly grabbing a hold of his elbow at the process.

"Make sure he doesn't grope you!"

Kagome just rolled her eyes at Sango and began to walk away, "Believe me. He won't ,if he likes that hand." Miroku just looked at her before giving the same smile he gave to his girlfriend. "Like i said. It has a mind of its own-." He sang. "So don't blame me." Kagome smiled, knowing all to well he was joking, "Com'on. Lets just go meet our students for the year."

* * *

_**FunFact:**__ In Japan school starts in April and at 5:00 or even 4:00, huh, who knew! I sure didn't. Just wanted to put that out there for those who got confused in any way in the beginning , if you guys even read this...who cares and Remember reviews mean more chapters! C: Till next time! ...Hopefully..._

_~Today's chapter name means first hour or first period; Homeroom.~_

_さようなら __Sayōnara..._


	3. Kemuri

_A/N: ಥ___ಥ __I don't know anymore._

* * *

煙...

* * *

Everyone put out their cigarettes as they neared their homeroom class. One guy even swallowed his, making everyone choke with laughter once they saw smoke puff out from his nostrils while he choked. Kouga ,equally laughing, reared back from the front and went next to the guy with the scared eye before balling up his fist and pounding on his back. The guy just grinned and mumbled a thanks before joining the others laugh at his own mistake. "Dumb ass." Hiten chuckled once Kouga got back to his side. Soon they all were in the class room in the corner while some sat on top of desks and others either stood, leaning on the wall for support or sat in a chair their heels kicked up on top of desks.

"Hey Kouga, look who's here." Hiten grinned as he nodding his head at a silver haired guy. Kouga, looking up from the ground grinned once he saw who was Hiten talking about. He pushed himself off the wall and began to walk over towards the emotionless Sesshomaru.

"What do you want."

Kouga stopped and just shrugged at him before hopping on top of the desk next to him, sitting down on it. "A bit cold don't-cha think? But i wouldn't say i'm _too_ surprised that coming from an emotionless bastard, like yourself." Kouga said as he stared off into space. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes through his framed glasses at Kouga. His amber eyes staring coldly at his '_friend._' More like an unwanted acquaintance at the moment.

"Just because you work with this Sesshomaru, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

"Still talking in third person, eh?"

"Still getting involved with trouble?"

Kouga turned his head and grinned at the golden eyed boy before hopping off the desk, his pony tail swishing at the process, "And don't you know it." Sesshomaru shook his head side to side softly before looking across the room seeing Kouga's friends. Catch his cold eye, Hiten, Ginta and, Hakkaku grinned and slightly waved at their manager before going back to their conversations. "I see your bother is here..." Sesshomaru looked at Kouga before scowling at him, "Half-brother."

"Why do you hate him so much?" Kouga questioned staring at the brother listening to the teacher that just ignored Kouga and his friends conversations, "Some kind of incident when you guys were kids or what-?..."

"Hate is a strong word, I merely despise of him." Sesshomaru resorted coldly, remembering Kagome telling him that hate was a _'mean word'_. Kouga snorted at his remark. "Wow. That makes a huge difference." Sesshomaru agreed with him. Didn't really make a difference. He lightly shrugged. If Kagome found out he had even thought that ,she would be upset with him. He found himself wondering why he cared so much for her feelings like an elder brother. "Why do _you_ despise of him?" Sesshomaru threw his words back at his co-worker, looking down at his notes before writing something down with his pen.

Kouga looked at Sesshomaru before turning his back on him, walking away. "I don't '_despise'_ of him. I just hate'em."

* * *

Kagome ,Miroku, and about a maximum of twelve other students stood in the hall way next to the door, 612, patiently waiting for their teacher to arrive from her lateness. Who was one to be late on the first day of school? Kagome thought stubbornly as she tapped her foot, not bothering to look at her best friends boyfriend for what he had done to her while walking to this destination. "Kagome..." Miroku whined softly next to her, raising his hand in front of her, squeezing the air making Kagome's eye slightly twitch. "Like i said before, it has a mind of it's own!" Kagome turned fully towards Miroku.

"You do know squeezing the air at the moment doesn't help at all ." Her voice was edging, warning Miroku to stop his humorful antics. Miroku, getting the hint, stopped and mumbled a soft sorry towards the raven haired girl.

Hearing his apology, she gave a faint appreciative smile. As her natured attitude kicked in, she just couldn't be mad at the perverted boy next to her anymore, "Thank you-" She softly mumbled slightly poking him in the rib. Miroku gave his charming yet goofy smile towards her as she forgave him. He raised both his hands to his chest, palms out. "I'll try not to do it ever again. Swear."

"Try?" Kagome said unsatisfied as she raised a brow.

"Hey. I'm holding back my forces on you-... so try to be a bit more grateful?"

"And _I'm_ trying to hold back _my_ forces on you by not telling Inuyasha." She folded her arms across her chest giving a stance meaning she wasn't about to back down or be afraid to tell a little someone about his certain mishap. Miroku's eyes then widen as he waved his palms giving a nervous smile towards her, creases forming at the edges of his eyes as he closed them shut. Swinging his backpack to his other shoulder, he wrapped an arm around her neck almost putting her into a forced choke hold laughing nervously. "Heh-heh...Im just joking Kagome! Don't you get it?!... Heh-heh-heee-..." His voice chattered as he tried to talk normal. Seeing Kagome not buying his act he went to plan B. "Please don't tell him-. I won't do it to you ever again." Kagome, trying to keep a poker face throughout the entire thing, stared hard at Miroku's face close towards her. She just couldn't take anymore of it and started to burst in sweet, soft, bell like laughter. Holding onto his forearm around her neck, she struggled out of it, Miroku letting go once she saw her struggle. Finally getting more air into her lungs, she smiled at her best friend's boyfriend nodding. "Okay- okay. I won't tell him...This time. You get one freebie. "

Miroku, leaning on the wall next to him for support puffed out a breath of air in relief. He had to say he wasn't exactly _'afraid'_ of his long life time friend Inuyasha. He just couldn't stand the temper of that guy snapping like a fragile twig and once he snapped all hell broke loose. Sure, he can calm him at times ,but he knew Inuyasha wasn't the one to reason at times nor share.

The sound of heels hitting pavement snapped Miroku out of his thoughts as he pushed himself off the wall to look in the direction the sound came from as well as everybody else did. Sure he just was saved from the wrath of Kagome's threat about his pervertedness actions, but it didn't mean he couldn't see a possibly hot teacher wearing heels.

"Sorry i'm a bit late _kids. _-Hope you can forgive me- but i'm here now so lets get started." Miroku's smile faltered some. Not exactly sexy _'HAWT!'_ as he imagined his dream teacher to be ,but not bad looking either. Her hair was in a neat bun as a snow white feather stuck out on the side of it. Dark dodger blue business woman suit fit perfectly on her as a smirk was placed on her ruby lips matching her distinctive colored eyes he had only seen once and those kind of eyes was on a boy in this very school. Maybe they were related? He thought as everyone watched her open the door with dangling keys tied around her neck

The door flew open and she stood by the door greeting the students that entered in and sat down. Kagome sighed breath of air out in satisfaction. The teacher was finally here and seemed just as nice as her homeroom teacher Mr. Myoga. Hopefully that kindness was just not an act just because it was a start of a new beginning of the school year. Miroku was in front of her and once he made it towards the teacher front and center, he grabbed her hand and gave a firm shake of a hand shake. Kagome ,seeing the teacher's surprise, tensed up for Miroku not to get yelled at or get detention just for his actions. Instead the teacher broke out of the shocked trance and grinned at the young man, returning the gesture before releasing his hand and saying hello. Kagome grew relaxed, maybe she wasn't bad after all ,if she could put up with Miroku that is. Kagome stepped up and said good morning politely before attempting to walk right through the door way and was startled when the teacher blocked her way with her arm.

"Your Higurashi...right?" Kagura asked as she looked at the school girl with a gentle smile she rarely gave to anyone.

Kagome looked up at her new teacher, gulping once she saw her eyes color. It was actually quite beautiful yet intimidating in the very same way... Kagome quickly nodded once she found herself staring at the teacher, "Sorry. Yes. It is!- I mean.. I am!..Wait..- yes...It's Kagome..." She gave her name towards the new teacher in embarrassment of her stuttering shut down.

Kagura bit back a smirk as she saw the students blush rise up and heat up to her face. "Don't worry! I don't bite... Unless you get on my bad side, that is." Kagome hearing her teacher laugh after her statement, looked up to meet her devilish red eyes once more. They were like depths of bloody red pools Kagome thought as she tried to muster up a smile at the woman. The laugh quickly dying down, Kaugra began to smile. "I like you. You can call me Kaugra." she said as she held out a hand. Kagome, not wanting to be rude, took the hand and gave a small shake. She then clenched her teeth tight as the woman shook her small dainty hand aggressively and rough with her own, challenging Sango's own hand shake. Holding the pain back, Kagome kept a positive smile on her face as she left the woman's hand and entered the small classroom, immediately shaking it as she got out of the teacher's view range, sitting next to Miroku.

"Teacher got you too?" Miroku asked as he looked down to her hand seeing her encircle it in a circle motion on her skinny wrist.

"Mm-hmm." Kagome squeaked out. "She's got a grip like Sango's for crying out loud."

Miroku chuckled at her before reaching for his own hand and doing the same motion his friend was doing. "I highly doubt that Kagome, if i know Sango correctly like i do. She can cause some serious damage."

Kagome scoffed seeing as more students came in and as soon as they were out of the teachers view, they would whimper or either shake their hand lightly. "Please. I bet once their hands touched Sango would have met her match."

"That's nice to talk about your best friend like that." Miroku declared flatly.

Kagome laughed at his tone before shrugging lightly. "Admit it Miroku. Who would win? Sango or Kaugra."

"Kaugra-?...You mean Miss. Kaze? She gave you her first name already?"

"Miss. Kaze? That's a pretty last name, huh? Oh and yeah, i guess... She said she liked me already so..." Kagome shrugged as she trailed off her sentence. "I dont know why though! I never met or seen her before today..." She deafened softly as she looked at Miroku.

Miroku opening his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted by the slam of the door making him slightly jump.

"Alright enough chitter-chatter. Im going to call roll and-...you now the drill. Just say 'here.'" Kaugra had said flatly as she waved the paper in her hand like a fan of some sort._'Here.'_ and or _'Present.'_ was heard throughout the entire class as Kaugra called out names and last names even middle names making the people who had them either fluster in embarrassment of what they thought of a silly middle name or smiled cheekily at her. Finally the last name was called out and Kagome noted that Miss. Kaze held a sly smile on her lips.

"_Kouga... Yorozoku."_ Silence.

"Kouga. Yorozoku." Nothing more but a cough was heard in the background. "Not here?...Alrighty then." The first check mark was made on her clean piece of white paper._Okay..._. Kagome thought as she looked around the classroom for anyone that '_stood out'_, It was one reason to be late for the first day, okay, that was unusual, but forgivable, but on the first day? An absent...Why did the name sound so familiar? '_Oh great. It's probably another guy that thinks he's all _-too bad for school-_..please._' Kagome scoffed and shook her head side to side giving up on looking around. Just no one stood out except for the teacher. She looked all smug as she walked up the the chalk board as if the student didn't affect her in any manner.. that she knew this was going to happen. Kagome shrugged. She was probably right or probably not. It didn't matter as long as she didn't get a guy like what she had thought. Not that she wouldn't do it, but it'll be just too difficult.

_A. stands for Advanced_

_I. stands for In_

_H. stands for Helping._

_O. stands for Others._

_Advanced In Helping Others__._

"Just in case you kids were wondering what A.I.H.O stands for it means this. Got it? I suggest you take out your three ringed binder reminder or whatever you have that you can write this down with-" Kaugra's voice boomed as she wrote in lightning like manner making everyone get out paper as quick as possible. An iron grip. A loud booming voice. And lightning like reflexes. She was like god damn wonder woman! "This class is for -well- what can i say that the title doesn't? Here in this class we have placed honors and -no offence- lower than average grading students. You will be assigned a... tutor of some sort to help you in that class. Honors, this is a counting grade point class for you that the student your assigned to will chose your average grade on what they think of you and based off their grades going higher or lower. Higher means your doing a wonderful job. Lower...lets just say the lower they go the lower you go. If you have an A you'll be bumped down one lower grade each month which will mean an A- so on and forth. Get what i'm saying?" The whole class nodded as the words soon slipped her lips making her smile, "Okay now...Thats basically it! Any questions?" Kaugra asked as she sat on her desk with her legs folded neatly.

Many hands raised up high.

* * *

He stared at the wrinkled piece of paper held in his hands which he had taken out from his mess of a backpack. Its form already being torn straight across the middle. Kouga ignored the tear and stared at his second period class. _'A.I.H.O?-... The hell is that?' _He grumbled before crumbling the paper again, which couldn't get any worse than it already was, and stuffed it in his back pocket.

No one in his entire group of friends had the same next three classes with him. At least they all had homeroom together so he could at least have some people to talk to before all his other useless classes started. He really didn't give a damn about his studies. What were they any use anyway? He got math, that he got, but all the other subjects just went out the window. Even if someone sat him down and talked him through it how it could be _any_ use he'll just snap at them or completely ignore their talking ways. Kouga thought he had a good enough job right now that he wouldn't mind doing it for the rest of his life or need any other abilities. It got the bills payed and put food on his table, that was fine by him.

The sound of his shoes filled the empty halls as he looked door number by door number for his right class, taking his dear time as usual, even though he was late and the period had almost ended. Kouga even asked the teacher, which was so unlike him, what the class stand for. The teacher just gave a cocky smirk at him and said he should've payed attention to class before telling him to get out, practically kicking him out. Kouga grumbled to himself, despising the strict teacher already._ 'Dumb-ass, stupid teacher...Being cocky and shit.' _Taking out his phone in his back pocket, he checked the time and it corrected his theory. Only five minutes remained until the bell rang and he was going to lunch. Honestly he hated the new scheduled for the school. Just four periods today while the next day were the last other four and so on. Sure it made things more 'organized' as they say, but it meant more hours with the teacher you hated.

Making a U-turn he headed outside to the bleachers where he was at earlier this morning. Getting ready and lifting out the pack of cigarettes Kouga wasn't too surprised to see some of his friends already there just standing under the humongous school bleachers casting a shade. Again they grinned once they saw him and waved over towards him singling for him to come over. Making small talk as they let the few minutes pass by, they didn't even bother to go over to the lunch line and ask for school food. Only an hungry idiot would run up and try to get first place and they were amused as they saw two sophomores pull at each others hair just to be first. A few more of his friends walked over and joined in the puffs or laughter.

"I say the blonde is gonna win."

"Naa. No way! The one with the brunette hair is gonna."

"I bet you for my whole pack if she doesn't. I mean com'on, Look at those nails! Fucking catwoman is here!"

The group horsed with laughter as soon as one out of group of guys had said that. It was true though. The barbie doll had some long nails, cut sharp non the less. Kouga's hearty laughter quickly died down, but the others still laughed at another topic one guy had brought up. He shook his head breathing out the smoke before spotting the twins and walking towards them. Ginta smiled and slightly waved at him. "Hey what took you guys? Was about to look for you two knuckle heads."

Ginta nodded towards his twin and gave a light chuckle once he heard him groan, "He got the stomach flu and I had to walk him to the bathroom...I told you not to drink that milk." He sighed scolding him for the fifth time.

"...Shut up..."

"Too bad you don't have my gut of steel eh?"

"There're both different idiot."

"Eh...tomato, tamato: same thing." Ginta flicked his wrist before turning back to Kouga. "Ever found out what that ho class meant?"

"Ho?.."

He shrugged giving a sheepish smile towards him, "Only part i can remember. Can you blame me?"

Kouga rolled his eyes before giving the same gesture, "Guess not." He began to walk back mentioning both to come along and join in the bet.

Her hair whipped around in a black curtain of a mess as he picked her up by the waist and swung her not too gently to her liking, but she kept a smile on her face as soon as she saw his grin. She gently laughed as he began to slow down still not giving up on his tight hold before dropping her to her feet hardly. Kagome didn't mind- these were old shoes anyways right? Inuyasha lightly pecked her cheek making her flush at the light tension before softly smacking him away.

"Hey! What the hell Kagome?..." Inuyasha had taken the defensive side as he rubbed his cheek abruptly as if she had full on smacked him on full force. Kagome, rolling her eyes at his behavior knowing this routine, she had decided not to take on board with it. "I have to find Sango. I said i wouldn't go and eat without her." Hearing his groan at her announcement she frowned at him. Grabbing a hold of his hand she squeezed past through bodies as best as she could trying not to let go of him. Feeling her grasp slip Kagome tried tugging him through no longer seeing him due to the mass of amounts of students heading her opposite way. She then felt her grasp slip and heard his voice say that he'll meet up with her. She huffed and this time easily went through by not having to drag someone along now.

She quickly found Sango with Miroku on a table in the sun just chatting with one another. She had forgotten about Miroku and could have just walked with him to find her best friend. _'Im dumb.'_

"Hey Kagome, where were you?"

Kagome finally sitting down leaned on her friends shoulder for support. Oh how her feet hurt now that she had noticed, "I donh knoe. I lost Inuwasha oun da way..." She mumbled into the fabric on her friends shoulder making it hard for Miroku to understand although his girlfriend understood every single word she had said. Sango, breaking herself from Miroku's grasp which he willingly did, leaned against Kagome. After a few minutes of utter silence Kagome broke the little hug apart and leaned on her boyfriend which had came a few after the little hug had begun.

"So before this Miroku said the teacher called you up for something private. Care to share Kagome?"

"Private? Did Miss. Goodie-goodie get in trouble finally? I must remember this glorious day!" Inuyasha joked around getting a chuckle out of Miroku and a elbow to the stomach by Kagome.

"Ha-Ha-Ha. I can barely contain my laughter-" Kagome muttered bitter sweetly as she looked over her shoulder to glare at him, Inuyasha just smiled at her. "And sorry to ruin your glorious day, but no. Miss. Kaze just told my student for the year- to help him and stuff ya'know."

"Ahh~ I was wondering why you didn't get called up earlier." Miroku concluded as he wrapped an arm around Sango's waist and was satisfied when she didn't complain.

"Wait- wait. He? ...As in male? ...It's a guy?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Hmm? Yes as in_ male,_ Inuyasha. Any other way to call him? He-man?" Kagome laughed at her own little lame joke. "Any chance you know a guy named Kouga? He didn't come in today i guess." She shrugged as she sipped a carton of juice box she had taken out from her bag.

"No- No way your going with that guy!" Her boyfriend had stood up causing her to epp as she fell backwards, catching herself from embarrassment, she quickly stood toe-to-toe with the silver haired boy.

"What the heck Inuyasha? You almost let Kagome fall!" Sango said loudly defending the girl. Realizing what she had said Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Kagome. She looked fine, she didn't fall really, but still he mumbled a quick sorry towards her. Kagome just gazed at him for a moment before letting out a loud sigh out of her towards him, quickly forgiving him for his actions. "You still can't meet the guy!" Inuyasha replied quickly, "He's bad news Kagome."

"You know him?" Seeing him look over his shoulder with a scowl on his face as he jamb his thumb behind him, she looked over his shoulder to see teens laughing at a little _catfight_before them. Puffs of white smoke fluttering out of their nostrils and mouths as they horsed with laughter. Kagome looked at the two girl sophomores. Poor girls, they probably didn't even know they were possibly made fun of by the group of Seniors. Kagome finally pin pointing where her boyfriends eyes were set upon on soon had a scowl of her own on her face. No different like the others, he had a cigarette in his mouth as he played with a lighter in his hands, she immediately knew this was going to be difficult, but who was she to judge? Looks can be deceiving she soon learned as she first met Inuyasha. "That's Kouga?"

"Yeah- you don't wanna get mixed up with them." Inuyasha had said in more of a spat.

"Looks can be deceiving." Kagome shrugged saying what was on her very mind making Inuyasha to whip his head at her as soon as her words left her lips.

"Can't you just switch classmates! I mean com'on Kagome- Switch with Miroku for crying out loud! I won't let you see him." He had sounded more demanding than he had wanted to, but he wouldn't have it. He just didn't want her to meet the damn bastard.

"Since when are _you_ the one to tell me who to meet and can't meet?" Her voice raised up not too loud to attract attention, but to let her boyfriend know she was a bit on the mad side. He wasn't the boss of her. She had folded her arms across her chest sometime in the process of her little outrage before skulking at him and pushing him aside. "Kagome!...What are you doing- Come back here!" She had heard her boyfriend's voice in the background as she continued to walk up to the group of what looked like punks of somekind. She still had to meet the guy weather he liked it or not, and if she had to take the bad side of it then so be it. She didn't want to fail her class. As soon as Kagome walked around the little catfight, which had turned out to be smack talk along the way, she had felt and saw eyes fall upon her as she walked straight on forward to the dumpsters.

Others had called her out in their group as boys on top of dumpsters sat down gazing at her. Kouga just ignored the calls figuring it was just some stranger of a girl walking by before going back to his conversation. It was Hinten who had pushed him with his shoulder that got his attention, "Hey look." The beady red eyed boy nodded forward causing Kouga to turn absently to see a girl walking straight for them. To his surprise it looked like she was walking straight towards him. She was actually on the pretty side. Petite form, not too skinny on the side of anorexic like he had seen now a days. Long legs. And a cute face. In all what a girl _should_ look like in high school. He looked over her outfit of choice before smirking. It was nice on her. The top how it molded to her and the short skirt that- "Excuse me. Kouga?"

Kouga looked up and was surprised to say the least. She knew his name? How nice. He took a puff before walking up towards her the grin on his face never fading as he raised a brow at her to continue on. "Seems you and I are partners. I-I'm Kagome from A.I.H.O, the class you ditched out on." Hearing her stutter at her own words he scoffed. Was he really being scolded by a girl that was at least a head shorter than he was? He grinned blowing the smoke into her face not caring weather she flinched. Kagome hearing laughter erupt from behind him.

"Listen here Doll face-" '_Doll face?!'_ "-I'm _'flattered' _you know my name and all, but i don't do _"Partners."_ got it?" Kagome instantly not liking the guys attitude as she waved off the smoke that blew to her face. So that's why she had smelled smoke in the halls.

"Hey isn't that the Inu's girl?" One called out from behind him making Kouga's grin lighten a tad once he heard mummers of '_Oh yeahs_' and '_Your right_!' from behind. So it wasn't a little fib huh? He actually had a girlfriend. Letting his eyes roam over her quickly he met her eyes once more. "Scared? Go back to your dog ,eh?"

She stood tall with a light smile on her face. Scared? No... but intimidated. Oh boy, yes. He was so tall! She actually had to look up to him. Kagome hearing her boyfriend described as a dog? That was it.

As she made no comeback Kouga reached for the cigarette attempting to puff another before it suddenly was out of his mouth. He looked down and saw that she waved the little thing in his view of vision before dropping it and stepping on top of it making the laughter of his friends quickly hush down into soft whispers and pansy gasps. Kouga shocked and a bit out raged by the boldness by the girl looked down at her. She still had a damn sweet smile on her face like nothing had happened.

"And I don't do cigarettes-" Kagome had finally said trying not to let her laughter out by the look on his dumbfounded face expression. "-Now that's one thing we have in common we cant do can we? Anyways!- See you in class m'kay." She let out a little short lived giggle before softly turning around and whisking away towards her group of friends. Noticing the jump in her walk Kouga abruptly turned around, walked back to his conversation spot and leaned on the dumpster watching the two girls that still fought over the little lunch thing- trying as he might not to let his anger out on his group of friends.

His friends -getting the hint- started up a new conversation. The tone more hushed than before.

* * *

_A/N: This chapter's name says Kemuri or _'smoke_' as you can tell if you read Japanese that is. ( I cant C: ) I'm just gonna say that for any of you that might have gotten confused by the Japanese symbol above. You know what? Ima try to learn Japanese! Yup that's gonna be my goal for my next update- Mhm! Please excuse and tell if any errors occur? C:_

_ THANK YOU for those people that reviewed, fav, and alerted the last chapter! -_I munch on your words of inspiration :3 ~Nom Nom Nom~_ Nice to know some people are enjoying this huh. Never knew- ah, Till then neh? Review if you will like more? I will very much like to continue this on..._

_さようなら __Sayōnara..._


End file.
